I'm Coming Home
by MssWriter
Summary: Its been 7 years and now that all four nations have finally come to peace Aang can go home. To his friends.. and the love of his life, Katara.
1. I'm going home

Ive been working on this for a while... Ive trashed sevral storys trying to get this one right.. lol but anyways here it is!

* * *

'Seven years and I can finally see her...' He thought packing anything he could fit into his pack. 'Just a few hours...' Today was the day the four nations were at peace. Now he was going home.. to Katara. Not one letter he wrote to her was replied. He was so worried, what if something happend to her? No they would of told him. Right? He shudderd at the thought. His pack was now over flowing with things. 

"C'mon Momo" He sighed, he brightly chirped as he jumped onto Aang strong shoulders. He opened the wooden door and walked out. The sun was beating down on his face. Appa was sleeping peacefully just outside of the small wooden cabin. Aang walked over to him and petted his soft fur. "Wake up buddy." Appa rolled over and grunted. "Come on! It's time to go." Appa scooted away a bit. Aang sighed, "If you get up I promise I'll find you a fresh cabbage when we get there." Appa jumped to his feet ready to go. Aang laughed as he crawled onto his back.

"Yip yip." He said. Appa flew into the air. Aang layed back taking in the fresh air. He felt at peace. They had finally made a deal threw out the four nations. The war was over and the Fire Nation was finally setteling down. Iroh was the new firelord. Zuko tought Aang firebending. And now.. He could finally go home. He gently closed his eyes as that horrible night flashed before his eyes.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Aang.. You can't go.." She sobbed. "Katara.. what am I sapposed to do? I got the letter.. I can't just pretend like it never came." She sighed, "I know... But Aang... I need you..." The words swirled in his mind. How could he just leave?! Why did he have to be the Avatar? She stumbled into his arms, "I'm sorry." he said as tears rolled down his cheek. She looked up at his and he wipped away the tears that stained her perfect face. "I'll miss you." She whisperd.  
__  
The next few days were horrible. Katara and Aang barely spoke. The day came that it was time for Aang to leave. He stood beside Appa throwing a few things onto his saddle. He threw the last bag and turned to the crowd of familier faces. Katara ran up to him and collasped into his embrace. He nuzzled into her neck, "I'll be back Katara. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and whisperd into his ear, "I love you."_

_He smiled, 'Katara... Loves... Me?' he thought. He approched Sokka and Toph. He hugged them both, "I'll miss you guys... promise to keep in touch." They both nodded, "Ill miss you too twinkle toes." Toph said. Sokka was too chocked to say anything. He sighed as he crawled onto Appa. He waved sadly and said, "Yip Yip boy."_

_END FLASH BACK_

He sat up and took in his sarroundings. Those memories haunted his dreams. He couldn't think about anything but those three words that made his heart crumble everytime he played it over in his head, 'I love you' Why did the Fire Nation have to write him that stupid letter. They couldn't settle things on their own? If they had then Aang would be living his happily ever after! Katara and him would be married and have kids so Aang can continue the airbender legacy! He looked down to the ocean. The cool blue water that taunted him.

He wanted to just dive in and never come out. Him being the Avatar.. his four powers each gave him a diferent feeling. Fire.. gave him the feeling of streght and fear. Air gave his the feeling of freedom and power. Earth the feeling of stubborness. But water... water gave him the feeling, of freedom, power... and most of all safety. He bended water up and swirled it around him. He closed his eyes he could almost feel her wrapping her arms around him, her trying to train a goofy kid like him. Her eyes... Oh her eyes. He could melt into them.

If he was ever mad at her that would always bring him back. The silky blue eyes that sparkled when she was happy, and became grey and lifeless when she was sad. He couldn't think about anything except her. Her long flowing black hair, her twinkling blue eyes, her curvy body. The water splashed down onto him as he thought of one thing, what if the reason she didn't return his letters... is because she met someone else. Someone else that wasn't Aang! Flames arrose in his eyes. No she wouldn't do that to him!

'Oh Roku.. Why does she always do this to me!' He sighed. He water bended the icy water off of him. He wanted to scream outloud. He tuggged on Appa's reigns, "C'mon boy lets get some food." Appa and Momo happily agreed. They pulled into a small water tribe village. He climbed off of Appa. "Appa you watch Momo alright? I'll be right back."

He couldn't think straight. He just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He walked up to a lettuce stand. "10 cabbages please." He pulled the small sack of coins out of his pocket. "Your the Avatar! Oh no! Please it's on me!" He sighed, "No please... Let me pay... I can't take this.."

The man sighed and said, "Oh come on just take it and go" he chuckled a bit. "Thanks!" Aang was used to this treatment..and he absolutly hated it. Just as Aang walked away he threw the sack of coins at him and ran to another stall. He got a basket of berries and made his way back to Appa and Momo. He threw a few heads of cabbages infront of Appa. He gave Momo the basket of berries.

After Appa and Momo finished eating Aang crawled onto Appa. Appa flew into the air Momo jumping on before Appa got away completly. Aang closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

The cold air woke him. The village that he was so familier with was standing before him. His heart jumped at the thought of seeing Katara. 'Okay I've made it here... Now I just have to find her."

* * *

:D I hope you like it. I hope to be updating later today but definetly tomorow xD 


	2. I'm Home

As promised :)

* * *

Appa gently settled to the soft snow. A icy breeze swept passed sending shivers down Aangs spine. He crawled off Appas back. "Listen buddy I'll be back ok?" Appa grunted. Aang bended an earth shelter for and and Momo to keep them warm intill he returned. He took a deep breath and turned around and trudged towards the village. 

It looked so small from were he was. The lights shone brightly lighting up the small houses. It all looked so beautiful, the dark creamy blue sky had stars flecked through it settled just above the ice houses. The lights inside made the houses glow. The snow looked like soft white clouds. Just as he approched the village he slipped on a patch of ice into a deep snow bank.

He sighed as he fliped his arms around trying to get out. He began to flap his arms around and trying to boost his body out. His bottom was freezing and he was stuck. Then it hit 'Duh! Firebender!" He placed his hands on the snow bank lightly and heated his hands. The snow melted quickly intill Aang was sitting in a puddle. He got up and water bended the water out of his clothes.

He shiverd slightly as he began to walk again. Finally he arrived to his destination. There was an ice sculpter standing in the middle of the village. It was of him, Katara, Toph, and Sokka standing proudly. He remebered the day they carved this.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Ok! Ok! That a perfect pose now..." Katara shifted uncomfortably, "I don't like this pose." She got up and moved infront of Aang and Sokka. "Ok perfect! Now jus-" Sokka pushed her head down, "Move your big head! No one can see me!" He shoved her over a bit, "My bighead? Your one to talk Mr. BigHead!" She pushed back. _

_"Alright!" Aang shouted over the two fighting teens, "Listen how about this? Sokka you and me will stand on the left in the back. Katara can be in between us and Toph can be on the ground infront of us!" the two looked deep in thought. Katara sighed, "That could work!" Sokka nodded and took his possition._

_Poor Rai looked like she was about to rip her hair out. "Alright! Now can we get this over with!?" The four nodded shamefully. "Ok!" she sighed as she began to shape the large ice block._

_After two hours if was finally finished. Sokka stood tall with his arms flexed and Katara stood and looked pretty. Toph had the most sour look on her face because she had to sit their for such a long time. Aang, he was staring at Katara. Not fully but from the corner of his eye. It was hard to tell from the sculpter but if you looked close enough you could see it...  
END FLASH BACK_

Aang sighed that face. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her. What she looked like as an adult. He couldn't picture it. All he was the same old Katara, gorgeous, stunning, and generally happy. He didn't want to leave that spot. He just wanted to stay there and remember the good times. But he would freeze if he get going. He sighed heavily and continued to walk. Were he was going to go he didn't know.

How was he sapposed to find a house that he had no idea what looked like, were it was or if it was even still here. Everntually he found a person aimlessly walking through the village, "Uhmm excuse me sir." He turned to Aang. He long grey beard collected little snow flakes. "Yes?"

He cleared hi voice and tried to speak over the whisping wind, "Do you know a girl name Katara?" The man squinted his eyes and said, "What?" in a loud voice. "DO YOU KNOW WERE KATARA IS?" The old man looked so confused, "WHAT?" Aang got so frustrated he screamed, "KATARA!" The old man once again said, "WHAT?" Aang nearly exploded, "KATARA!!!" The winds suddenly cut out. "No need to yell. Ah yes.. Katara that sweet little bending teacher. Yes... About 10 houses that'a'way."

I nodded and said my thank yous and walked in the direction the old man pointed out. The winds started to blow again whiping his parka around forming it to his body. He pulled up his hood and shivered.

He rubbed his hands together creating a bit of warmth. Finally he reached the house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A tall tanned man answerd the door. "Aang!" He shrieked and grabbed Aang into a bear hug. "Sokka!" Aang laughed trying to breath. "What are you doing here?" He let go of him and Aang finally could say something, "Well.. I'm finally done with my buisness in the firenation so as promised I came home."

Sokka smiled pulling him in. Katara was sitting on what looked like an ice chair with fur on it. She looked so... beautiful. Her hair was still as long as ever but her eyes weren't what he remeberd. They were dull and lifeless. She looked up at him and for a second he thought he saw all the color burst back into her eyes. "Aang?!" She choked out. She jumped up and ran into his arms. "Aang what are you doing here?" He smiled and looked into her eyes, "I came back. Remeber? I never break a promise."

She smiled brightly. Katara sat back down and offerd Aang a seat. He sat down of course. But the room suddenly was overshadowed with a cloud of akwardness. "So..." Aang started. "What have you two been up too?" She smiled and was about to speak but was cut off by Sokka, "Well... Me and Toph are married now."

Aang just about fell off his seat. How could they not invite him? 'I guess I just wasn't good enough...' he sighed, "Oh.. well congratulations..."He tried to change the subject, "Well... What about you Katara.. You must of found someone special." He sounded a bit sad when he said it. "No, not yet." She sighed. His stomach grumbled slightly and then he remeberd Appa and Momo. "I totally forgot about Appa and Momo! Ive gotta go find a place for them to stay. "

Katara smiled, "Well we have a stable in the back. It should be just big enough for Appa. momo can stay inside can't he Sokka?" Sokka perched up at the mention of Momo, "Of course! I miss my little buddy!" Aang was so shocked at Sokka words. he shrugged it off and made it to the door. "I'm coming too!" Katara said as she quickly put on her parka. "Sure" Aang smiled.

* * *

:D Lol i'm getting into this story lol.. But ill be updating hopefully tomorow :) 


	3. Whispering Winds

I wasnt gunna update today but one of my fav fanfics on here updated and got me totally inspired!

* * *

The two stepped into the icy winds. The wind blew past them as if the sky was whispering an unknown language to them. They walked in complete silence. He could feel all of his senses emerging from his body. The sound of her delicate footsteps cruching softly agaisnt the ground. Her heavy breathing that smoked out of her mouth. "Katara.." She looked at him. "I'm... Sorry." The only thing that Katara could do was keep herself from collasping to the ground. She was so angry at him. 

For everything that happend. 'He left me, sent me not one letter. Now 7 years later he's back and now he's sorry?! He couldn't even say he loved me.' Even though she had a million things she could say to him, all she said was, "For what?" Aang abruptly stopped, "For everything. I should of never left you. I didn't want to. I guess that's why you didn't reply to any of my letters. Because your mad."

Katara turned to him, "Your letters? I never replied to your letters be- You know what... Just nevermind. Let's just go and get Appa." She quickend her pace a little bit. The full moon was calling her. Telling her to let her self go. The whisping winds were calling her. Telling her 'Go to him' She couldn't think, 'I can't. I won't' She felt a warm hand collasp into hers, "Katara stop. Please I want to make things right between us."

She harshly pulled her hand away, "Aang you can't leave for 7 years and come back thinking everything was going to be alright!"Tears stung the backs of his eyes, "I'm sorry..." her mind was spinning, "Aang! I told you I loved you!" Aang was so speachless.

Katara grunted furiusly and walked away. The rest of the walk it was complete silence. No one said anything intill Katara spoke up, "I'm sorry Aang... I guess this has been bottled up for awhile.. I don't want to fight." Aang nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his heart beating furiusly. She draped her arms around his neck and took in his scent.

He pulled away and getntly grabbed her shoulders. "Katara.. Can we get to Appa before he freezes?" He giggled slightly and nodded. Finally they found the beast. "Appa!" Aang said. Appa came running out of the little shack. Momo flew past him and pounced Katara. She was knocked back abit but not enough to actually be pushed over. "Hey Momo" She said brightly as he licked her face.

"Appa!" She said excitedly. Appa ran to her and licked her face leaving her full of slobber. She laughed and said, "I missed you too boy." Aang stood and watched with a grin on his face. Katara played with the two intill she shiverd, "C'mon Aang we'd better get back." He knocked quickly as they began to walk. Finally they got back and before they could even step foot near the door Sokka came busting out and flopped himself on Appa.

"Appa!" He shouted. Momo jumped on the back of his head and hung on tighly. "Momo!" He shouted again. "C'mon boys I have some food waiting for you in the stable. Appa quickly fallowed Sokka almost running ahead of him. Aang and Katara laughed at them and Aang spoke up, "Katara yuo go inside I'll make these two comfortable." She smiled and walked inside. Aang ran to the back of the house. Sokka had already settled the two in. Sokka was sitting on a log as Momo and Appa listened intently as Sokka told him what they've missed.

Aang chuckled and turned around to go back in. He opened the door and felt the heat touch his face. The warmth danced around his cheeks stinging them. Katara was again sitting on the seat she was when he first got there. He smiled and yawned. "Well I guess I better find a place to sleep tonight." He playfully said, "Hmm I think I know the perfect place." She said with a smile. "Really? Were" He replied slyly. "There's a great inn a few block into town." The smile whiped of his face emidietly. "Aang I'm kidding! You can stay here!"

His smiled soon returned as he plopped himself down beside her and poked her in the ribs, "You scared me there for a second." She smiled knowingly. He stared into her icy blue eyes that could peirce his heart at any chance, " I missed you." He said unwillingly. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I missed you too Aang. she whisperd into his ear. She stayed close to him pulling slightly only to stare into his eyes. There faces were literally only inches apart.

If he lent in just a bit their lips would be touching. He blushed at the thought. They exaimed each others faces intill Katara said, "You've changed so much Aang.. Your so.. Grown up." He smiled and said, "Well that's what 7 years away from you best friend does.. It's grows you up. You can't stay a kid forever." She looked down at her toes. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes. 'There's thsoe awefull words again! Best friend! Why can't those two words be girl friend. Or lover or ANYTHING but best friend.' She thought. She sighed heavily, "Aang... "

"Ya?" He said feeling the okwardness between them, "Just remember. Any time your ready... I'm ready to be more then best friends." She got up and kissed him on the cheek once more, "Well I'm off to bed. Sokka will decide were you sleep tonight." And just as quickly as she came she was gone. He layed back onto the couch and said, "Why does she always do this to me!" to himself. "Who?" Sokka said. "Oh nevermind... So umm were am I sleeping tonight?" He said despretly trying to change the subject. "Well I guess you got the couch." Aang smiled and said, "Well this things pretty comfy."

"Well.. Aang when your ready to talk to Katara let me know. But right now I'm beat. I'm gunna leave Momo with you tonight ok?" Aang couldn't say anything. 'How does a meat head like Sokka figure these things out!' He thought. Sokka trailed up the stairs and he herd a door close. Aang layed back on the couch the last thing he saw was her face before he dosed into a silent sleep.

* * *

Yay! I updated :) 


	4. Snowballs

:DDD

* * *

Aang woke up the next day to the sounds of creeking floor boards. He opened his eyes tiredly. "Katara?" He sighed. "Is that you?" He turned his head to the hallway, "Ya it's me. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He sat up and smiled, "It's alright. I have to feed Appa anywa- Were are you going?" 

He cut him self off as he watched her put on her parka. "Well someone has to do the shopping in this house. Maybe I can get in a little water bending too." She smiled. "Well if you give me a second.. I'll come with you." She put on her boots, "Sure." Aang got up off of the couch and walked to the door. He slid on his parka and boots and stepped into the freezing weather. He shiverd and said, "How do you live in this weather?"

She chuckled a bit and said, "You get used to it." Aang turned to the back of the house and went to the stables. As he got in he placed some hay infront of Appa. "There ya go buddy. I'll pick up some cabages while were at the market." Appa grunted. He smiled and petted Appa quickly. Just as he was about to turn around he felt something hit him in the back causing him to topple over.

Aang was shocked. "Got ya!" He herd. He got up and turned around. "Hey! What was that for?" Katara smirked widely, "Well I thought that would get you used to the snow a bit more." Aang smiled and picked up some snow and formed a snow ball. He heard a playfull scream as Katara tried to get away. Aang threw it and hit her in the back of the head. "Hey! No head shots!" Katara said as she through a snowball at his head which he easily dodged. "Nice try!" He taunted. As he countinued to taunt Katara threw a snowball at him and hit him in the face.

As they countinued their snowball fight Aang could swear it was one of those moments. You know with the sweet music playing in the backround. He lost his train of thought when Katara got him right in the face again. "Hey! I thought we agreed on no head shots!" She giggled, "I lied." Aang smiled and chased after her. "Hey wait what's that?" She turned around, "What?" Just as Aang was about to say GOTCH YA he slipped on a patch of ice and despritly grabbed onto Katara.

Of course they fell. Katara on top on him, they were only inches apart. Katara had him pinned. "Sorry" He said blushing. "It's ok." she said smiling. "Uhmm... Katara.. You can get up now..." She smirked, "But what if I don't want to get up?" Aang sighed, "C'mon Katara. We gotta get to the market." She sighed and got up, "Aang.. What's wrong?" He sighed heavily, "Nothing.. I just think we should stop fooling around..."

Katara rolled her eyes heavily. "Aang.. I thought... I thought you loved me." He sat up and put his heads in his hands, "I do! Katara... I just don't want to loose you." She sat down beside him. "Aang.. What do you mean?" Aang was so frustrated. "Katara... I promise when we get back from the market I'll tell you everything. Okay?" She agreed and helped him up. "Well then let's get going." He smiled dusting himself off. He waved to Appa and they left.

With in 5 minutes they were there. They picked up a few things. But Katara stopped amedietly when she say the most beautiful bracelet. It reminded her of the one Aang had made her all those years ago. She picked it up and exaimend it. It was braided with what felt like white and black silk string. Right in the middle had a dark blue stone with the water tribe symbol. She smiled then looked at the price. "Ouch.. To expensive.." Katara sighed as she walked away. Aang picked up the braclet and threw a pouch of money at the man, "Keep the change."

The man agreed happily. "Thanks." Aang shoved the bracelet in his pocket. "Hey Katara! Wait up!" She turned and said, "C'mon slow poke! We gotta get home before Sokka wakes up!" Aang cought up to her and smiled, "What? He wants his breakfest ready and waiting?" She smiled, "Well if he's lucky." A thought struck him, "So were's Toph? I havn't seen her yet." Katara smiled and said, "Well she's gunna be in Bei sing sae for the next two weeks. She's teaching kids there."

He nodded slightly sad that he wasn't going to be able to see her. The rest of the walk was silent. Finally they had arrived at the house. They got inside and undressed. Aang followed Katara into the kitchen and helped her put things away. Pretty much guessing were everything went.

"Well... start talking." She said. "Ok.. well I guess it starts with this girls Nali-" Aang was cut off by the loud booming of Sokka's voice, "Gooood Morning!" He said. Katara rolled her eyes, "Aang and I were just talking." Sokka looked confused, "Well.. Continue... Just pretend like I'm not here." Aang sighed and whisperd into Katara's ear. "I'll tell you later." He gently kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well I promised Appa some cabbages. So I'll be back in a few minutes." Katara wanted to scream with frustration.

'Why was he confusing her like this. First he acts like he doesn't love her anymore. Then a second later he's telling me he loves me. Then just as he was about to explain why, Meathead interupts and then he kissed me on the cheek and runs. BOYS!" She grunted and said, " Just for that.. Make your own breakfest" Sokka started to pout, "What'd I do?" She sighed and said under breath, "Everything."

* * *

:D! I never expected to post this today hope you enjoy ;) 


	5. Oh the Drama!

YAY I can't belive im keeping up like this lol

* * *

Aang made his escape out the door. 'Am I ready to tell her? Am I ready to break her heart? No and that's why I can't tell her.' He collasped into Appa's fur. "What am I going to do." Came muffled words, mostly from Aang being face first into Appa but some from having a mouth full of hair. 

He herd footsteps behind him, expecting Katara he moaned but soon to his suprise he her a very familier voice. "Aang." The sweet smooth voice boomed. "Aang... C'mon... Talk to me" It echoed. He turned around and said, "Go away." He opened his eyes in shock, her bleach white trickled down her back and her glowing green eyes sent shivers down his back. Her long blue dress suade in the cool wind. "Nalia?? Why are you here?"

Tears pricked the back of his eyes. "Your not real. Just leave!" He screamed.

"Sokka... What's wrong with him." Katara said looking at him. "Who's Nalia." She sat down next to him, "Aang, what's wrong?" Tears were now budding in his eyes, "Please, I can't!" Katara looked down at him, "Aang it's me.. Shh please your okay!" He burst out in tears. Suddenly he leaped up and puked. His vision went blury the last thing he saw was Katara running to him.

"Sokka! Help!" She screamed. He came running and swiftly picked him up.

They swiftly ran into the house. Katara felt his forehead. "Sokka he's burning up." Sokka ran around the room arms flailing, "What do you want me to do?!" He shouted, "Get me some cool clothes! NOW!" Sokka bulted into the kitchen dipping the clothes into the water basen. He ran back to her and handed them to her.

She patted his forehead gently with the cooled clothes. He opened his eyes trying to focus on her. They just kept rolling backwards, "Aang please! Please Aang wake up! It's me Katara." He whimpered. She crawled his head onto her lap and continued to pat his forehead. "Sokka go into town and find Laila." He nodded and ran out the door barely enough time to put on his parka.

Aang and Katara were alone. Katara leaned onto him, "Aang. Please don't die. I need you." He opened his eyes into little slits. "I love you" he said smilling. He closed his eyes again. Katara burst into tears. Sokka burst in with Laila. The tribes herbalist. Katara gently set Aangs head down and back away so she could do her work.

Laila sat down beside him and cupped his face. "He's very pale." She said werily. "How long has he been like this?" She questioned, "Not long. He was fine a few minutes ago and all of the sudden he threw up and collasped." She nodded and continued examining Aang, Finally she had finished poking and proding him. "He should be fine just give him this, I'll be back tomorow to check up on him." She smiled walking out the door.

Katara did as she was told. She titled his head up slightly and poured the strange smelling liquid into his mouth. He wimpered a bit and refused to swallow, "C'mon Aang. You need to take this. Please for me." He swallowed it and cringed a bit. He opened his eyes a bit and closed them again. He curled onto his side. Katara got up and walked to the kitchen. She couldn't imagin what life would be like without Aang.

Ya she was away from him for 7 years, but maybe the fact that she knew he would be back someday comforted her a bit. She sighed heavily but perked up when she herd the door open. "Were are you going?" She asked Sokka. "I thought i'd go and see Appa." I nodded as he fled from the building.

I returned to my post sitting next to Aang. I stroked his head gently. His eyes peeked open, "Katara?" He asked. "Aang!" She shreiked, "Your ok!" He smiled weakly, "Ya.. What happend to Nalia?" She gave him a confused smile, "Aang.. Who's Nailia?" She asked. Aang sighed, "Remember what I was trying to tell you about earlier?" She nodded, "Well it involves her." She smiled and said, "Aang, I can't wait for you to tell me. Right now you need to get better." He sat up a bit and groaned in pain He shook his head, "No, Katara if I don't tell you now.. I probably won't be able to later."

She let him continue, "I met Nalia in the Fire Nation... She was this really sweet girl. She wasn't born in the Fire Nation she was actually born in the Northern Water Tribe. We were best friends.. and one thing led to another and somehow we ended up married..." Aang looked at Katara to see her reaction. It was as bad as he thought it would be. He toulk a deep breath and continued, "Well just last year she died. There was a few of Ozai's fallowers, they found out that she was my wife and they killed her."

Tears trembled down his face, "Katara. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I could never bear the same thing happen to you." He was now broken in a full blown sob. "Katara... I'm sorry." She pulled him close, "You really loved her didn't you." He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But after the 6 year mark of no reply to my letters I gave up." She pushed him away gently, "What letters?" He stared at her, "Katara I sent you a letter everyday for 6 years!"

Katara looked so confused, "Aang I didn't get any of the letters..." Just as Aang was about to reply Sokka walked in. Katara scowled at him, "Sokka did you get any of the letters that Aang sent?" Sokka looked nervouse and shifted in his spot, "Uh- Who me? Never!" Katara exploded, "SOKKA HOW DARE YOU!" He interupted her, "Katara... I was just trying t-" Now it was her turn to interupt him, "Trying to ruin my life?!" She screamed. Katara ran to her room. Aang just toppled over and said, "Come on I'm too sick for drama!"

* * *

Oooooo CLIFFY! ;) REVIEWW Sorry it took so long... I tried to post it the same day I posted chapter 4... or was it 3? Idk anyways it wouldn't 


	6. Chocolate Kisses

o0o Lol I got a flamer.. well not toooo bad but they said that Sokka would never keep the letters... But of course they couldn't wait intill in the next chapter to find out WHOS REALLY AT FAULT!! Dun Dun DUHHHH

* * *

Aang sighed groaning as he sat up, "Sokka why'd you do it?" Sokka collasped onto the couch and said, "Like I was trying to say, about a week after you left Zuko sent me a letter saying that you were too distracted by writting letters and Katara writting back would just make it worse... I have no idea why I listened to him.. After the first week of keeping back the letters i felt really horrible about it all and then I couldn't very well just give them to her. In the last few of your letters you were asking why she wasn't replying... She would of known." 

He sighed and rubbed his head, "I thought I was helping her." Flames rose in Aang's eyes, "Even after 7 years Zuko can't just leave well enough alone!"He tried to get up but moaned then plopped back down, "I have to talk to Katara." Sokka shook his head, "No, this is my mess... I have to clean it up."

He nodded as Sokka lifted himself off the couch. He took a deep breath and walked to her room. He knocked carefully. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. "Please Katara..." There was a loud bang on the door then a shatter. Sokka rolled his eyes and opened the door, "Katara I'm sorry!" he said dodging the heavy objects flying at his head. "Katara! Please! Just let me explain!" She sighed and said, "Youve got about five seconds before I pull out the water whip." He sighed and started, "After Aang left you never were the same.. You'd lock yourself in your room and refuse to come out..Then I got this letter from Zuko telling me that Aang was getting distracted by all the letters and that you writting back would just make it worse.."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Then after a week I felt so horrible... I couldn't show you them." She burst into tears, "Sokka you made me think that Aang didn't love me!"

His heart felt heavy with guilt. The only thing he could do was hug her. He gatherd her up into his arms and said, "I'm sorry." She cried into his shoulder, "Don't EVER do that to me again! You have no idea what I went through!" He nodded not wanting to speak. He sighed and got up, "Well since this is all worked out let's not forget we've got a sick Avatar in the living room waiting on us."

She smiled and got up wipping the tears from her eyes. The carefully stepped over the brocken glass which looked like a small pot. They walked into the living room Aang was curiusly sniffing the awefull smelling liquid he had taken earlier. Katara walked over to him and took the bottle from him. "I'm not taking it." He mumbled. "Yes you are." He closed his mouth tight and shook his head.

"Aang." She said with a serious voice. He shook his head again. She looked at Sokka with a knowing look. Sokka smirked and left the room. She moved closer to him and inched her face close to him. "Ok... Fine you don't have to take the medicine. But I want a little kiss." She smirked devilishly. He smiled and leaned it parting his lips slightly. Just as he was barely a centimeter away from his lips she shoved the bottle to his mouth and tipped it back.

She giggled at the look on his face. He scowled at her. "Swallow." She said. He shook his head. "Swallow!" She repeated. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He started gagging playfully and waving his arms around. "Ew!" He said. Katara laughed. "Well since your such a good boy. Maybe you deserve a treat?" He nodded excitedly. She leaned in and closed her eyes. "Ew! Your sick! I don't want your germs! I have things to do!" He groaned deeply flusterd and plopped backwards.

She giggled and got up. "But I think I will give you a t treat." She smirked. She walked over to the kitchen and soon came back with a small brown chunk of chocolate. Aang eye'd it and said, "What's that" He said pointing, "This is chocolate." He raised an eyebrow as she handed it to him. He sniffed it switfly, "I don't want it." She rolled her eyes and said, "Just try it!" He held it infront of his face and stared at it. "Bu-" Katara shoved the little chunk into his mouth. His was sour, but soon turn to a grin. "Mmm." He said. Katara smiled and said "See! It's good" She smiled.

He swallowed and flinched a bit. "My throat hurts." She nodded and put her hand on his forehead and smiled a bit, "Your fevers gone now." He sighed and fell back. She inched in closer to him letting her breath brush his lips. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled and said, "I love you too." She quickly closed the gap between them. There lips moved in sequence. His tounged played at the tips of her lips begging for entrance, which she gladly agreed too. There tounges battled for domincy. Finally they broke apart.

Her lips were slightly red and puffy and she blushed gently. She smiled and got up. "It's getting late." She sighed. He nodded taking the hint, "Well night Katara." She smiled and almost ran to her room. As soon as she was in her room she quietly squealed to herself picturing every moment. 'I love him.' She thought to herself.

* * *

AhhH!! I feel like this chappy is like absolute crap! I went through and re-read it, but i really was trying to rush I won't be able to update too soon because I start work tomorow! Yay! Lol well not really... I mean like i start the day after holidays start! Sucky I know but i need that money... Soo ANYWHO! Lol ooooo MAYBE next chap will be a christmas one just fer tha holidays:D 


	7. Goodbye?

I'm so sorry... this chap. is like WAY over due...But ive had really bad writters block. But... i think either this chapter... or the next will be the last.

* * *

Aang layed there with his eyes closed thinking. He inhaled the crisp air feeling completly at peace. "How am I going to do this?" He held the crumpled letter in his hands. He opened the letter again and re-read the words that broke his heart.

'_Aang, _

_I know that you happy were you are... But you need to come back. Some fallowers of Azula are attacking. We can't hold them back. We need you._

_Zuko.'_

He crumbled the letter in his hands and threw it to the floor. How could he feel so at peace when something like this was about to happen? He had to leave... right? He couldn't just ignore the message and let the fire nation rule again. Could he? No. Tears welled up in his eyes, just when he and Katara just got closer. His chest heaved he was still a little bit sick. He ignored the tickle in his throat. He turned onto his side and opened his eyes. Katara was the only thing he could picture. He had to see her. Even if this was the last time he could. He got up and walked towards her room.

He rested his hand on the knob hesitating.He sighed and swung the door open. She wasn't there. Were was she than? He tip toed around the house but still, no Katara. He looked out the window and saw Katara sitting on a snowy rock bending. He smirked a bit andputon his parka and boots. He opened the door and braced himself for the cold. He closed his eyes letting his senses lead him to her. The snow crunched lightly beneath his feet. He opened his eyes and saw Katara bending the water above her into little snow flakes and letting them drop.

"Katara?" He squeaked. She looked suprised and jumped dropping the water in midair. "Aang! Sorry I didn't know it was you." He smiled and nodded. He sat next to her on the snowy rock.

He fought back tears as he tried to continue, "Katara... I have... To leave." She looked at him. "Were ya going?" He held his head in his hands... she didn't get it. "No... Katara. I have to go back to the Fire Nation. Some fallowers of Azula are back. They need me." She stood up and said, "Aang! You can't leave me again! You just can't!!" A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I have to." She turned and ran inside.

He sighed heavily and looked around him. Lights were streamed around him. This place has always been so beautiful. The lights caused the snow the light up making everything glow. He got up and decided he had to face his fate.

He walked into the door, Katara was sitting on the couch curled up. He sat down next to her. "Katara... I'm sorry. I'll be back. I promise." She looked at his her eyes full of tears, "What. In another 7 years? Aang if you leave... you can't... come back." She said hoping he would stay. "Katara. I know you don't mean that." She looked away from him. Aang eyes waterd heavily, "Fine. Katara if that's how you feel..." She sighed in releif as she walked to his room. A few minutes later he walked back out with a suit case.

"Goodbye Katara." He wimpered. "Aang wait! Please!" He walked out the door and shut it quietly. "I love you." She whispered. Aang collasped outside the door tears streaming down his face. He struggled to get up. He walked to the barn were Appa lay sleeping with Momo. "C'mon guys... Were going home." His voice cracked from crying. Appa got up carrying Momo with him. Aang hopped onto Appa and said with one last hope she would try to stop him, "Yip yip." He flew into the sky looking back at the house, he had to look away. It hurt too much.

Katara ran out of the house and screamed, "Aang! Please! Come back! I love you." Tears rolled off her cheeks down onto her parka.

On Appa's back.

He herd her cries and he couldn't take it. He had to turn around. But what could he do? He still had to leave. Maybe fate just didn't want them to be together.

* * *

Alrighty... this chapter is like SO short... but not the last. I just idk have to get into my writting again. Anyways, make sure you review! Anddd if any of youhave any ideas feel free to let me go and maybe ill use them in the last chapter. (Which will be the next one.) 


	8. I'll Be Back

Kay... I think this will be the last chapter... idk well see :P

* * *

In one hot second Aang had turned Appa around and was speeding towards her. Memories were swarming threw his head. Pictures of Katara with tears streaming down her cheeks. He landed Appa and jumped off him. By than Katara was collasped on the ground crying. He bent down and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." 

He looked down at her and admired her beauty. Her eyes sparkled, and her skin was slightly glowing in the moonlight. Even the tears streaming down her face were beautiful. The moonlight made them almost glow. She looked into his eyes, "Aang... I know you have to go...I just don't want to hurt anymore. Do you know how long I waited for you? It hurt so much... than you come back into my life and I'm as happy as could be. Now your leaving. Again."

He curled her into a balls with his arms and whispered into her ear, "I'll be back. I promise. No matter how long it takes... I'll be back."

She shifted up so they were face to face. She grabbed his face and pulled it close. There lips were almost touching when she whisperd brushing her lips on his, "Don't move on with out me.." her breath drifted into his. She finally touched there lips. They kissed slowly and passionetly. He pulled away and looked at her. "I won't."

He got up and grabbed her hands and pull her up. He brushed him thumb on her cheek whiping a stray tear that escaped her eyes. He gently kissed her on the cheek and pulled away. "I have to leave tomorow. But tonight it can be just you and me. Alright?" She nodded and opened the wooden door. They walked into a gush of warm air.

He senses came to an ease. They both sat down enjoying each others company. Not saying one word. Like they were talking but no one could hear them. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder. She carefully closed her eyes drifted off. He kissed the top of her head and leaned on her and driffted off into a deep sleep. Dreaming about her, his one and only.

The next morning Aang was on the floor snoring loudly. She smiled and got up trying not to step on him. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a mango and started to munch on it. She looked at Aang as he slept. Studying his body. Everything, how his shirt slightly rose exposing his toght stomach. How the creases on his eyes seemed to get lighter as he breathed in. Or how his eyelashes bat as he snored. Mango juice slid down her face and she carefully whiped it away.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. His eyelids slowly rose and he looked at his surroundings. He silvery-purply eyes shone brightly. He sat up and looked at her with a grin from ear to ear. "Morning..." He said in a scratchy voice. "Good morning." She replied in a squeaky tone. She brushed past him and went into the kitchen were she discarded the rest of her mango. She walked back into the living room and stared at him. "So... When are you going to tell Sokka?" He sighed and looked at the bedroom door, "I don't know... I sappose at breakfest... He'll be eating a hopefully in a good mood."

Katara chuckled a bit, "Oh, come on you and I both know when Sokka's eating he's at his happiest."

He smiled brightly and was just about to wake Sokka up but he burst threw the door with a goofy grin on his face. "Have a good sleep?" He asked. Sokka nodded and plopped himself down on the couch. Aang stood up and stretched his long arms into the air. "I'll make breakfest"

Katara smiled and said, "Don't worry about it.. I'll make it." Aang shook his head and said, "Naw... I've let you make me breakfest the entire time I've been here. I'll make it." She smiled again at how sweet he was being and said, "Alright. But I'll help you." He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later they emerced with eggs, cut up apple chunks, and sausege. Sokka's eyes were gleaming as he licked his lips. The put the plate down at the table and Sokka began to stuff his face. Aang gave his sausege to Sokka, being a vegetarian and all. Aang poked at his eggs and cleared his throat. "Sokka." Sokka looked at him, "Wharf?" He managed to say with a mouth full of food. "I have to leave. Zuko sent me a letter saying that I need to come back. I'm sorry."

Aang bowed his head awaiting Sokka's booming voice to attack him. "Aang. You gotta be kidding me!" He didn't even sound angry. "I'm sorry." He reapeted in a tiny voice.

Sokka sighed, "You can't leave now! Were just starting to have fun like the old days." Aang sighed and said, "I miss those days. When we were as a team fighting agaisnt Fire Lord Ozai. Together." The last bit sent shivers down his spine. He sighed and said, "Well, I guess memories are ment to stay memories. But I have to leave by mid-day so I can be back there by sundown."

Katara and Sokka nodded. Katara's eyes looked tired and swolen. The blue in her eyes was dull. Almost a grey. The eyes that he fell inlove with, the eyes that sent shivers threw his entire body when he looked into them, the eyes that could break anyones heart just by looking at him, Were now like dull stone that couldn't do any of those things. What was he doing to her? How could he do this to her? 'Aang, your so stupid!' he sighed putting his head in his hands.

He felt a warm hand on his back, "Aang... Are you okay?" tears pricked the back of his eyes. "I would give up everything to be 12 again. Even being the Avatar." Katara smiled softly and said, "Aang, if you were never the Avatar we would of never met. You would probably be dead at the Western Air Temple. Me and Sokka would of never left and Fire Lord Ozai would probably still be ruling."

Aang had never really thought about it like that. He sighed, "I just wish we could go back and start over again." She sighed and said, "I know Aang. Just remember to come home okay?"

He nodded and took Katara and Sokka into a hug. "Awe c'mon! I'm not done eating yet!" Sokka whined, but eventually gave into the hug.

_Mid-Day. _

He stood outside by himself looking at his sarroundings. 'Why do I have to leave' He turned around and looked at the small hut that he knew so well. Katara and Sokka opened the door and came outside. He smiled a bit and said, "I guess, this is goodbye." Sokka approched him and shook his hand in the offical Water Tribe hand shake. "Brothers for life." He said. Aang smiled and said, "Brothers for life."

He pulled Sokka into a hug. Finally they pulled away. Now it was Kataras turn. She walked up to him and smiled with tears swelling in her eyes. He held her in his arms foreheads touching. "I love you." he whispered. She smiled and said, "I love you too Aang." He kissed her gently than let go of her. He got up on Appa and said, "I'll be back." He rubbed Appa's big head and said, "Yip-yip." Appa took off into the air and flew away with Momo churping loudly on his back. "I promise." He whispered to the winds.

* * *

The End! It's been a great run. Now it's finished, but I'm wondering if I should make a sequeal! Maybe.. let me know what you think! 


End file.
